My Present For You
by Mukkura
Summary: Miki wants to be alone with Hinagiku for Winter Break. Maria wants to be alone with Nagi for Winter Break. They want to do many things while they are alone with their lover. Mainly HinaMiki. One Shot. Slight AU.


I know this is late and I know that it's past Christmas, but that's too bad...This is my Christmas present for my younger brother. I hope you like it bro. I tried to make them in character, yeah yeah, I know I have to watch and read it, just wait till I finish my other work and all the other animes that I have to finish. Either way, whether you're my brother or not. I hope you enjoy this fanfic of my brother's favorite yuri pairings...well, it's mainly the one that I like more, HinaMiki. Is it just me, or does their hair kinda remind you of cotton candy? I also have a little yaoi mentioned, but nothing really happens so don't worry :D It's just, Hayate gets a boyfriend? It's AU that way. ANYWAYS, enough of this, read and enjoy!^^

* * *

"Go Miki!" Asakaze Risa and Segawa Izumi both push the long light blue haired, blue eyed girl named Hanabishi Miki towards the beautiful pink haired girl with a yellow hair clip to keep her soft and silky hair from getting into her eyes. All of the girls were in their pink school uniforms with their brown dress shoes and black socks.

Miki blinks and turns towards her two friends that pushed her but the purple haired girl as well as the brown haired girl was nowhere to be seen. She pushes her white headband back into place, moving a strand of blue hair out of her face but putting it behind her left ear. The blue haired girl blushing slightly as she looks at the one she loved, the one she felt was her soul mate, someone whom she didn't know how she would be able to live without. How was she going to ask the smartest, strongest, fastest, most beautiful…basically perfect girl, to be with her for their two week Christmas break? Not as friends, but as lovers? She wasn't even sure if the beautiful strong warrior even felt the same, but if she didn't, Miki could just say she was joking around...again.

"What is it Miki?" The young president of the school council smiles at the younger girl, who blushes and can't seem to find the words to say to her, the kind, and loving smile, had threw her off. "Miki? Are you okay?" She puts her hand on the blushing girl's forehead, putting her own forehead against the back of her hand, "Your face is kind of hot..…" Miki blushes more as she realizes that their lips were only centimeters away from each other, kissing distance, "Huh….you're face is really hot now….."

Miki backs away, unable to take being so close to the pink haired lips without actually kissing them, and confusing the other girl. She also could not believe that the perfect Katsura Hinagiku had called her hot, though it wasn't what she thought Hinagiku meant, "W-what are you talking about Hina-chan? You're the one….that's hot…"

"Huh?" Hinagiku tilts her head to the side, slightly confused by Miki's words.

Miki glances to the side, unable to look at her in the eye, "You're the one that's…..beautiful…." She actually found the said girl to be the most perfect girl in the world. An angel, nothing could be more beautiful and more perfect than the beautiful perfect girl before her.

Hinagiku blushes, "Huh? Where did that come from?" Miki doesn't respond. The two beautiful girls stand there awkwardly for a while, both not knowing what to say and neither able to look at the other in the eyes. After a while, the taller girl speaks up, "So...what did you come to talk to me about?"

Miki mumbles quickly, "Would you like to spend Winter break at my place? So that way we can be together for both Christmas and New Years?" Miki didn't quite understand why she was nervous, she used to joke around with Hinagiku like this a lot, Miki had even sneaked into her bathroom while she was bathing and had groped her chest, something like this should be easy, but it wasn't. It didn't make any sense of course, but feelings are weird that way.

"…." Hinagiku was going to ask why Miki was mumbling so fast since she only understood a few words, but decides not to ask, "Your house? Won't your parents…" Hinagiku could feel her heart pounding, she wanted to be with Miki for the upcoming holidays, its said that all couples are together for these events after all.

"My parents are going to be gone for the month and I'm going to be alone for two more weeks….they're coming back after New Year's…"Miki explains calmly even though inside, she was nervous. Her heart was pounding as well, she just hoped that the young President of the school council didn't hear her heart beating so loudly.

Hinagiku gently puts her hand on the young Hanabishi girl's shoulder, a sad look in her emerald green eyes, "No one should spend the holidays alone…..I'll come and spend it with you," Hinagiku smiles her loving smile to the younger high school student, "Should we get Izumi and Risa to come?" The strong kendo girl answers her own question before the blue haired could reply, "No, I think it would be best if we were alone." Hinagiku gently strokes Miki's cheek lovingly, making the younger girl blush at her words.

"You want to be alone with me?" She knew the older girl's answer, but she wanted to hear it from her own lips.

"Of course I do. Why? You don't want to be alone with me?"

"I do want to be alone with you. What would we do?" Miki looks up at the older girl, smiling slyly while leaning close to her, tilting her head slightly. She was inches away from kissing those soft lips before hers, but manages to hold herself back.

"What would you like to do?" Hinagiku smiles fondly at Miki.

"What do I want to do….? I want to…." Miki smiless and softly whispers into Hinagiku's ear.

"…..ok"Hinagiku pushes Miki onto the couch and walks over to lock the door before walking over to her blushing uke who was taking off her uniform. Hinagiku leans over the blue haired girl and kisses her, "You are as beautiful as ever Miki…." Hinagiku smiles and gently runs her pale fingers through Miki's soft, silky light blue hair.

"Not compared to you I'm not." Miki smiles slyly and pulls off Hinagiku's uniform.

"You're much bigger than me though." Hinagiku softly gropes Miki's breast, getting a quiet moan from her soft lips. The beautiful sword wielder smiles before stripping the blue haired of her soft cyan blue wire bra with multiple light pink hearts, the colors on the bra was oddly similar to the two girl's hair color.

Miki struggles to keep her eyes open, the lust very visible in her light blue eyes. She reaches out and gropes Hinagiku back, making the pink haired girl blush, "I like yours more." Miki smiles before quickly trying to get on top of the president of student council.

"Oh no you don't." Hinagiku lightly strokes the outside of Miki's pussy, making the younger girl flinch and moan, her face red before falling back onto the couch, Hinagiku on top again. The pink haired smiles and quickly moves her hand away, lightly touching it again.

Miki whimpers and grabs Hinagiku's wrist, "You can't do that and then stop…"

"That's what you get for trying to top me…."

Miki whimpers, her breathing heavy, "Please do it…" Hinagiku sits up and looks to the side, much to Miki's displeasure. Miki sits up and moves to where Hinagiku's leg was in between her own two legs and rubs her wetness against Hinagiku's leg. Hinagiku tries to continue ignoring her, but as Miki continues, the wetness increases, Miki's breathing became heavy and her soft moans slowly raises in volume. The older girl couldn't ignore the younger student anymore.

Hinagiku's emerald eyes glaze over with lust as she starts to become wet as well. Hinagiku grabs her shoulders and stops Miki's humping of her leg before she slides Miki's soaked panties off, "You can be so stubborn sometimes Miki…." Hinagiku sighs, sounding a little annoyed even though she wasn't.

Miki pouts slightly, glaring a bit, "Yeah well you can also be very stubbo- ahhh!" Miki grips Hinagiku's pale shoulders, moaning as Hinagiku's long fingers thrust into Miki's warm, wet and tight vagina, cutting off her sentence.

Hinagiku lovingly kisses Miki's pale neck and then her collarbone, her mouth slowly making it way to Miki's left nipple. Miki arches back, her face completely red now as she uncontrollably moans with pleasure, Hinagiku's face was also flushed with happiness as well as pleasure. Hinagiku's silky pink hair lightly strokes and rubs against Miki's warm body as she licks and sucks on the blushing young girl's nipple until it becomes hard, her fingers not stopping its thrusts. Miki's whimpers and moans, enjoying the pleasure that the other was giving her, her sky blue hair spreading on the couch and touching the floor. Hinagiku moves onto the next nipples and it wasn't long before Miki finally came in Hinagiku's hand. Miki's heavy breathing fills the room; a soft groan emits from her as Hinagiku pulls her long, pale fingers out and looks at the warm liquid dripping from it.

"Ha….Hi…Hina-chan….you should wash your hands-"Miki's blue eyes widen in surprise as Hinagiku licks her fingers clean, "Hi…Hina! What did you do that for?" Miki blushes, unable to believe her own eyes, unable to believe that Hinagiku had just licked Miki's juices from her fingers.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hinagiku smiles at Miki, playing dumb, before looking down between Miki's long soft legs, "Ah….you're leaking again Miki…." Her emerald green eyes shinned with amusement as well as love, kindness and happiness.

Miki's beautiful face turns as red as Christmas lights when Hinagiku points this out to her, "That's your fault! You're wet too!" Miki points at Hinagiku's soaked blue stripped panties, making the strong pink haired turn red.

"That's because…I was watching you…how could I not get wet while watching you?" Hinagiku shyly looks to the side, "You're too sexy, honest. I couldn't help it." Hinagiku smiles her angelic, her green eyes shining fondly at the younger girl, the deep blush still on her face.

Miki blushes at Hinagiku's words and hides her face in beautiful girl's chest, unsure what to say. Hinagiku holds the naked girl and they say silently, contently on the couch. After they calm down and their breathing returns to normal, Miki shyly whispers, "I love you Hina-chan…."

Hinagiku smiles and softly whispers in her ear, "I know, I love you too Miki." Hinagiku gently runs her long fingers through Miki's silky, smooth, sky blue hair. She enjoyed the scent of Miki's Cherry Blossom shampoo as well, it was very calming to her. Miki used the Cherry Blossom shampoo because she knew how much Hinagiku loved the smell of Sakura trees. The white headband had long fallen off of Miki's hair, letting her hair free, the smell of Sakura was, delightfully, all around them.

"We can do this all Christmas break right?" Miki looks up at the young pink haired girl, her sapphire blue eyes looking into the other's emerald green eyes. Both of their eyes glowered with happiness, love and fondness for each other.

"This and more." Hinagiku smiles brightly, her eyes still shining with love and happiness as she winks playfully at the young Hanabishi girl. Either could wait till they had a house to themselves, it would be like they were newlyweds, or a married couple.

"…" Miki smiles and hugs Hinagiku tightly, laying her hand on the strong girl's chest.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Maria, what do you want for Christmas?" The young six-teen year old, light blue haired, sky blue eyed butler asks curiously at the almost eighteen year old, caramel brown haired, dark brown eyed maid that was dusting next to him.

"Ah, I don't know….not to be eighteen yet?" Maria says jokingly with a smile, "What do you want Hayate-kun?"

"A boyfrie- I mean!" Hayate becomes flustered and his face turns red as he almost flails his arms, "I MEAN A NEW JACKET!"

"….." Maria doesn't even seem to hear him, she had her own agenda, "So Hayate…"

"Y-Yes Maria-san? What is it?" The younger male was worried that she was going to ask about the boyfriend thing, but much to his relief, she asks him something different and out of the blue that it took him off guard for a second.

"Why don't you take a little vacation for Christmas Hayate-kun? Hang out with your old friends or something."

"Huh?" Hayate blinks, confused, before quickly saying, "I can't do that! What if something would to happen to Ojou-sama while I am gone?"

"I'll take care of it." Maria replies right away.

"Are you sure?" He knew that Maria was very strong and knew how to fight, but he wanted to make sure, he knew how his Ojou-san could be a huge handful and get into a lot of trouble even though she is just a young Hikikomori.

"Yes, of course I am sure, I have thought about this topic for quite a while so don't you worry about it," The beautiful brown haired maid says with a smile, "Now, why don't you ask a friend for a place to stay or hang out with them?"

"Thank you Maria!" The blue haired butler smiles happily as he walks away, taking out his cell phone and calling someone, "As, Kotetsu? Would you like to hang out for Christmas? …You have your own place right? …good, can I stay over for a week or two? …yes this means my answer is yes…okay, I'll see you soon then! Bye~" Hayate smiles happily, humming a happy tune; an aura of happiness seemed to glow around him until he notices Maria staring at him, "H-how long have you been watching me Maria-san?"

"…." Maria walks away, mumbling while slightly shaking her head, "Should have known….Shouldn't be surprised at all anyways...it's Hayate after all..."

"W-what?" Hayate turns red, "W-what do you mean by that Maria-san?" The young girl(Boy...) the young boy's question goes unanswered.

Maria shakes her head and quickly walks away to give Klaus and Tama a vacation as well as to ignore Hayate's question. Maria's goal? To be alone with Sanzin'in Nagi for the holidays as well as her birthday, that's the present that she wanted. Also, with the others gone, she only had to clean up after the young blond girl, no other messes and people to clean up after. Maria smiles to herself as she thought of the multiple ways she could lick the younger girl clean.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

It was night time by the time Nagi noticed that everyone was gone and came knocking on Maria's door,"M-Maria?"

"Yes Nagi?" Maria looks up from her book to see the young girl peeking into her room.

"W…where is everyone?" Nagi says while walking into Maria's room. The young blonde scans Maria's room, hoping to find Tama, but doesn't find him, "I…can't find anyone. Klaus and Tama are gone too…I can't find Hayate either….." Nagi looks worriedly at Maria, her long blond hair down and past her waist, she was in her white pajamas; Nagi always had problems sleeping alone ever since she was a...younger kid than she already was.

"They're all on a vacation…it's the holiday Nagi, people tend to spend that relaxing with family and friends or loved ones…." Maria puts a bookmark into her book before closing the book and putting it on the corner table next to her bed, "Come here Nagi, you can sleep with me." The brunette smiles kindly.

Nagi nods and walks over to Maria's bed, crawling under the warm covers and curling up next to older girl, "You're not going to leave too are you Maria?" The young blond looks up at the brunette, her light green eyes filled with worry and a fear that Maria would be soon leaving her alone for the holidays.

"Didn't I just say that it's when you spend time with loved ones?" Maria smiles kindly at Nagi and gently rubs the said girl's head.

Nagi blushes slightly, "Y-yeah….." Nagi looks up at Maria, "Maria….what do you want for Christmas? Or for your birthday?"

Maria shakes her head and smiles, "I don't need anything."

"Are you sure?" Nagi's bright green eyes told Maria that the young girl wants to get her something, but she didn't know what to tell her that she wanted when she all she wanted was to be with Nagi for the upcoming events.

Maria smiles, her brown eyes shining with love and happiness, "Its fine Nagi, I don't need anything, just for you to be here for these special days."

"…..if you say so…" Nagi cuddles closer to the warm maid and smiles happily as the older girl runs her soft fingers through her long blond hair, enjoying the feeling. She almost starts purring like a cat, if she had a tail, it would be wagging slightly from the joy she was feeling.

"….Nagi…"

"Hm?" Nagi looks up at Maria, blushing slightly and looking back down when she realized how close their faces were to each other.

"Nagi…" Maria lifts the shy blonde's head and gently kisses her. Nagi blushes, feeling a strange spark going through her body and closes her eyes, giving into the pleasure that she was experiencing. While Maria moves her right hand to the back of Nagi's neck, her left hand finds its way into Nagi's snow white pajama pants and under her white and blue stripped panties.

"Ma…Maria…" Nagi pulls away just enough to speak, "Wh…what are you doing?" The Tsundere's face was red.

"Just relax Nagi…" Maria smiles, "You'll enjoy this…" Nagi's light green eyes become glazed over with lust, her eyes half open as she looks at the smiling brown eyed maid. Maria kisses Nagi deeply again, her tongue easily making its way into the younger girl's mouth to explore it . The blonde moans softly into the older girl's mouth. The skilled maid smiles against her master's lips as she rubs her long, pale fingers lightly against the young master's sensitive pussy.

"Ngh….ah…."Nagi moans into Maria's mouth, encouraging the other to continue, "Mmmm…..ahhh…" Nagi arches back against Maria as the older girl slides her fingers into Nagi's tightness, making the said girl moan with pleasure. Nagi's moaning and their heavy breathing filled the empty room. Maria slowly takes her finger out, getting a whimper of protest from Nagi. The young blond opens her eyes, "M….Maria? W…why did you stop?"

"Don't worry Nagi, I'm only stopping for a little bit…" Maria smiles before she strips Nagi on her white clothes.

"H…hey!" Nagi turns red, a glare plastered on her face, "This isn't fair, you have to strip too if I have to."

"Whatever you want Nagi." Maria giggles softly from Nagi's childishness before she strips herself of her own light blue pajamas, "Happy now Nagi?" She gets a childish pout and crossed arms from the young Tsundere. Maria lowers herself in between Nagi and spreads the young girl's pale legs.

Nagi sits up, glaring at the brunette, "Ma…Maria! What do you think you are doin—ahhhhhh!" Nagi moans, falling back onto to the bed as Maria licks slowly and gently at her vagina. Nagi didn't understand what was happening to her body, she couldn't stop the embarrassing noises from escaping her throat. A flame overtook her body, the flame of desire, a flame that she didn't understand at all. Her body felt like it was on fire, but it didn't hurt; she wasn't in control of her own body anymore, but she felt everything. Her small shaking hands find their way to Maria's head, burying themselves into Maria's soft, silky brown hair as they pull the brunette's head closer to her center, not wanting it to stop. She felt something coming out, everything felt so good that she didn't have time to think about what was going on, she couldn't think straight. All that existed at that moment was Maria and she was all that mattered, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed; to Nagi, it was like their were alone in a space where they were the only things that existed, that it was it felt like to her.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Nagi nuzzles against Maria's naked body, sharing warmth with the older girl. She had came twice and after the second time, passed out from being so tired. Maria smiles, happy with how things were turning out so far. She couldn't wait to do it again, but looking at the time, she realizes that she should get up and make breakfast. She moves to get up, but the young blond tightens her grip around her. Maria sighs and smiles fondly at Nagi, "Well...I guess I can make breakfast later..."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Are you hungry Miki?"

"A little..."

"I'll make us something to eat okay?" The beautiful girl smiles at the younger girl.

The blue haired girl shakes her head and hugs the angel before her, "I want to stay like this a little longer..."

Hinagiku blinks, but smiles before running her hands through Miki's hair, a fond and loving smile on her pale face, "Alright, whatever you want then."

Miki smiles, "Whatever I want?" Miki gently kisses Hinagiku. The strong kendo girl blinks, blushing slightly before smiling and kissing Miki deeply, her strong hands landing on Miki's waist. The blue eyed girl blushes slightly, wrapping her arms around the older girl's neck, pulling her close. She lost herself in the kiss, loving every millisecond of it. Time didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered when she was with her, she was the only think that mattered.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"...Maria?"

"Yes Nagi?"

"...I'm hungry..."

"Shall I make breakfast now?" Maria smiles at her young childish master.

"...I want a kiss first..." Nagi blushes slightly, glaring at the taller girl.

Maria smiles, leaning down and kissing the young Tundere, "There. I'll go and make you breakfast now."

"Mmm." Nagi nods and watches Maria walk out of her room, who was already fully dressed. Nagi quickly dresses herself and follows the beautiful brunette, not to watch her cook, but just to be with her. She help safe, secure and happy around her.

"Anything in particular that you would like to have Nagi?"

"You." Nagi blurts out without thinking and blushes, "I...I...I mean pancakes...and eggs...and french toast..."

Maria smiles, "Of course Nagi...of course..." Maria quickly works on cooking the young girl's breakfast.

"Wh...what?" Nagi glares at Maria, even though the said girl's back was towards her, "You don't believe me?"

"No...I believe you Nagi." Maria smiles, knowing that the younger girl didn't believe her when she said that.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No...I believe you..."

"No you don't!"

"I do." Maria shakes her head slightly, a light smile on her face at how childish Nagi was acting.

"You're lying to me-" Maria turns around and kisses the young blond.

"I believe you..." Maria says firmly, her brown eyes filled with amusement as the Tundere blushes deeply.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Hungry yet Miki?"

"...yeah..."

"I'll go make some food then okay?"

Miki shakes her head, "I'm hungry, but not for food."

"Huh?" Hinagiku looks at the young blue haired girl, frowning, her emerald green eyes filled with confusion, "Then what are you hungry for?"

"You." Miki smirks, kissing Hinagiku suddenly and groping her chest.

"Mmm." Hinagiku blushes and closes her eyes, kissing back and groping Miki back. With Miki's whole family gone, she didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them. She was glad that Miki invited her to stay over and that her parents let her sleep over at the Hanabishi home.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Ah! Look Kotetsu! It's snowing outside!" The young, short light blue haired, girl (boy){Oh right.} The young, short light blue haired boy exclaims happily and pulls at Kotetsu's arm, a bright smile on his pale face, his face shining with happiness, "Look!"

"Eh? You're right..." The dark purple haired male named Segawa Kotetsu smiles, "Ne, Hayate...how do you have so much energy after all of what we did last night?" he says teasingly, knowing that it would make the young boy blush.

Hayate blushes, "S-shut up!" He turns around and punches the older male on the shoulder.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Maria! Snow!" Nagi smiles happily, "Let's make a snowman!"

"Oh...I don't know Nagi..."

"Come on. Let's make one!" Nagi pouts and glares at Maria.

"Fine fine." Maria smiles, "But you must wear warm clothes, mittens and scarf. Got it?"

"Awww."

"Or else you can't make a snowman..." Maria says firmly.

"Fine." Nagi frowns, unhappy with the terms of the deal, but having no choice but to agree with it. She throws on black mittens and a crimson knit scarf after putting on a large, warm, dark blue ski clothes. Maria wears a crimson outfit, white mittens and a dark blue knit scarf, "Okay! Lets go!" Nagi says loudly with a bright smile before running out of the room as if the snow will run away from her or suddenly melt,and making poor Maria run after her.

"Lets make it right by that tree okay?"

"Okay!" Nagi smiles, running to the spot that Maria points out and starts making the snowman.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"I'm freezing Hina..." Miki walks into the living room, covered in snow and shivering.

"What the- Miki! Why aren't you wearing gloves? Or at least a a scarf!" Hinagiku yells at the shivering girl before wrapping a pink scarf around the cold girl's pale neck. She makes Miki sit down on the couch before she walks away, coming back with a warm wool blanket and wrapping it around Miki, "Idiot..."

"I'm sorry..." Miki looks down and rubs her hands together.

"Don't do that, you could get frostbite from that." Hinagiku takes Miki's hands in her own and breathes her warm breath onto the frozen hands. She rubs her warm hands against Miki's cold ones to warm them up, "You shouldn't have went out in the snow dressed like that anyways...You should know better by now."

"I know...I forgot." Miki shrugs, "I figured that if I got cold, you would warm me up anyways..."

"..."Miki looks into Hinagiku's eyes, serious. The older female blushes slightly and glares, "And if I didn't? Idiot..."

"You wouldn't let me freeze to death would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! Idiot!" Hinagiku glares at her again, "Why would I do that?" Miki opens her mouth to say something, but Hinagiku's mouth suddenly covers her own. Since Miki's mouth was already open, Hinagiku slides her warm tongue into Miki's mouth.

Miki blushes and closes her eyes, her body quickly warming up. Hinagiku's hands slips under Miki's shirt and up to the younger girl's breasts. Miki moans softly, "Ah...I...I told you that you would warm me up..." The girls breathing was slightly heavier than normal.

Hinagiku smiles and lifts up Miki's shirt, "Let me continue to warm you up..." Hinagiku says softly before lowering her soft lips to Miki's breast, wrapping her mouth around the nipple.

* * *

Yo, bro. I know you read everything. I always wanted to know...I think I have already asked, but isn't it kinda weird that your sister writes stuff like this? Or you don't care because you like it too? If I had a sister that wrote this kind of stuff...actually, I wouldn't care. Haha; Other readers, would it be weird for you? Just a random thought that I kept thinking about while I wrote this. I HOPE THIS IS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU BRO! Don't complain or I'll hit you^^ this is the longest chapter/one shot I have ever written, longer than that one chapter of yours!(I think and hope) I made this to be longer than my brother's longest chapter. This is my longest work ever, so I hope it's good. I will try to write long stories like this in the future. I hope you all enjoyed my weird story.


End file.
